Gods
by Card Captor Moe
Summary: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni cross over. Hanyuu x Kyon.


**Gods**

"This is Hanyuu!" Haruhi had announced. She had slipped her hands through the side slits of Hanyuu's top (Kyon wondered, what was with that outfit? Was it for a play or something? There weren't any shrines even remotely close to the school!), and begun fondling her without shame.

"Hauuu," was all the new girl said, collapsing to her knees. This seemed familiar. Kyon had glanced to Mikuru, who's eyes were wide as she stared ahead, looking traumatized. Flashbacks, Kyon guessed.

"Now we have two mascots!" Haruhi sounded delighted. "I didn't realize that lolita-faced girls with big breasts were so common around here!"

"Hauuu N-no, not my horns, don't--"

Itsuki's expression didn't waver, and he smiled blandly at the girl. Kyon sighed, and went about removing Haruhi from the younger girl's shirt.

--

"T-Thank you for helping me earlier," Hanyuu stuttered, trailing behind Kyon slowly. "I didn't want to upset Suzumiya-san."

"Yeah, a lot of people seem to have that concern," Kyon said, frowning. "But she really can't just do whatever she likes like that."

"... B-but..." Hanyuu paused, looking at her feet. Kyon frowned. Please be normal, please be normal, please be normal, he thought. This adorable girl couldn't possibly be another time traveler or esper, could she? Maybe it was coincidence this time, that Haruhi had brought her to the SOS-dan! She seemed too nice, too sweet. Still. Kyon's eyes landed on her horns. Still. "But I have to make sure she's happy. I-I have to use my powers to make sure she doesn't go out of control."

I knew it. Kyon sighed again, but couldn't keep the small smile off his face. This was getting ridiculous, but he was getting used to strange appearances. "Your powers?"

"I'm a god."

Kyon blinked. That one was unexpected. "So does that make you more powerful?"

"N-no." Hanyuu's awkward smile fell, and she looked ashamed of herself, cheeks red. "I'm just a god of... One town. But it's safe now, so I can come here and... I can fix things, if Suzumiya-san does get out of control. Bring everything back to how it was."

Kyon sighed, once again. It was a bad habit, but he was perpetually surrounded by crazy people. He couldn't help it.

"Auu," Hanyuu whined to herself.

Kyon sighed.

--

So life went on. There were schemes and plans and ridiculous games, all spawning from Haruhi's mind. Hanyuu smiled and introduced new card games to them, which Itsuki enjoyed. Yuki didn't move from her seat, but did not look annoyed by the other purple-haired girl. Mikuru seemed to like having someone else in ridiculous costumes, though Hanyuu always wore the same priestess outfit, even outside of the club room. Kyon smiled and watched them discuss the flowers that grew outside versus the ones Hanyuu remembered from Hinamizawa.

Hanyuu, it turned out, was staying at the shrine. She had invited Kyon over to discuss herself and his relation to Haruhi when he learned. The wood was hard, but she patted it with a clearly forced smile.

"I sleep here."

Kyon sighed, and dragged her home with him that night. Imouto had been excited, at the very least, to have someone to share a room with.

--

"Hauuu," Hanyuu's familiar whine came from the doorway, late one night. Kyon cracked an eye open.

"What's up?"

"Auu... I woke up because of a nightmare."

Kyon frowned. Don't tell me you need to sleep with me because of a bad dream.

After a long moment of silence Hanyuu added, voice wavering, "Imouto-chan snores too loudly for me to get back to sleep. ... Auu, can I sleep in here? You don't snore."

"Sure, come on in." How would you know I don't snore?!

Hanyuu came in, thick blankets slung over her back, and a pillow in hand, and quickly set herself up a spot on the floor.

The next night, Kyon stopped Hanyuu on her way to Imouto's room. "Just sleep in my room," He said, shaking his head. "It's fine. Besides," Kyon paused, "I've heard you and Imouto staying up late talking, and she needs to sleep or she gets grumpy and then I have to do her chores."

Hanyuu flushed bright red. "H-hauu, sorry!"

Kyon shrugged. "It's fine."

When Hanyuu began to set her bedding on the floor, Kyon shook his head. "You take the bed. I can't have a girl sleeping uncomfortably when they're a guest in my house."

"Auu auu..."

--

After four nights of this, it was becoming apparent to Kyon that his floor was very VERY uncomfortable. Hanyuu apologized before bed, each night, and every morning.

When he brought it up, he had interrupt her string of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," to continue.

"--So," He said loudly, and Hanyuu flinched. He patted her head. "We'll just share the bed."

"H-hauu!" Hanyuu flushed again. "B-but that's--No, I-I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind! Hauuuu"

This is stupid, Kyon decided, and informed the younger girl "You barely take up any space because you're so small." He watched her shoulder droop in embarrassment. "And this way we can both be comfortable."

"Hauu..."

They woke up in awkward positions almost every morning. Hanyuu tended to roll over, and being so much smaller than Kyon, had no difficulty rolling on top of him without waking up. Kyon, meanwhile, used to snuggling his pillows, merely wrapped his arms around her. Or perhaps she would cuddle into his chest; his arms would find their way over her waist. The worst time was when he woke up, face buried in Hanyuu's chest, her arms hugging his head. He had managed to detach himself before she woke up, thankfully.

--

In the mornings, Hanyuu changed out of her borrowed, too-big T-shirt she used as pajamas, and into her shrine maiden outfit. Kyon wondered why no one ever pointed this out - why she never had to wear the school uniform even in class. Hanyuu didn't seem to mind changing in the same room until about ten minutes after she was done changing. Half asleep, she would pull on the clothes, and half asleep, she would ask for help tying the ties. She would brush her hair and yawn and blink and stare off into space. Until she woke up fully, at which point she would blush and scream and hide in the corner sulking until Kyon insisted he hadn't seen anything, and yes he promised he hadn't looked, all he had done was help her tie the ties.

But they were living together. At dinner, conversations would arise that left them both laughing, and one might remember and chuckle during the day - maybe say something to reference it. Itsuki and Mikuru seemed fine enough with this, but Haruhi glared at the new girl.

--

"--It came out terribly, auu," Hanyuu was saying cheerfully to Mikuru. "Imouto-chan wanted to braid my hair, but I don't think she knew how."

"It was a tangled mess afterwards," Kyon added, and sighed. Still, no one missed the fond smile. "It took her almost two hours to brush it."

Hanyuu giggled, and turned to Kyon, smiling brightly. "I'll teach her to braid hair tonight."

Kyon smiled back. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Mikuru glanced between the two, and smiled as well. Until she saw Haruhi's expression.

"-Stop that!" The brunette demanded, suddenly, slamming her hands down on the computer desk.

Hanyuu jumped, startled badly, and began whining. "Hauuu, sorry, Suzumiya-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--"

Haruhi's mouth twitched, like she didn't know if she was amused or frustrated, and her hand clenched and unclenched. "Ugh! Never mind!" She slouched for a moment in her seat. "I don't care, today sucks. I'm going home early!"

Mikuru and Itsuki watched her, both with hesitant expressions.

They gave Kyon a very pointed look when Haruhi had left - the door slamming behind her loudly.

--

It took a few days, but Haruhi grew used to Hanyuu and Kyon's friendship. At first, she became frustrated when they exchanged glances, or joined in a conversation. Itsuki came to school with small bruises, and his smile was a little more forced than usual when he greeted Kyon, but the esper didn't say anything. Mikuru looked concerned.

But it all slowed down. Haruhi started to join in their conversations, much like she would a conversation between Kyon and Mikuru, or Itsuki and Hanyuu - or any other combination of people. And sometimes she would just listen, not glaring or seething. Just listening.

--

"W-we really can't…" Hanyuu said nervously, her voice wavering. Her face was flushed, and there were small beads of sweat on her stomach - her pajama-top pushed up past her chest.

"I don't care," Kyon said, and it was pretty much true. It's none of her business anyway. It's not her choice. He returned to kissing the girl's hip bone.

"Auu, b-but if she finds out she'll--" Hanyuu bit her lip as Kyon began kissing a trail upwards. "She m-might destroy this whole world a-and that--"

"Then rebuild it," Kyon said between kisses. "We can't just follow the whims of a random high school girl for our entire lives. She seems fine lately anyway." He paused, unable to concentrate on the kissing past his own thoughts. "She even points out to me when she dresses you up. She refused to do that with Asahina-san for a long time."

"Hauu, b-but--"

Kyon went back to kissing.

--

Haruhi noticed the next day. Kyon didn't believe in the idea of some 'afterglow' he'd read about in his mom's lame romance novels. (There had been nothing better to read, and he had been sick for two weeks.) Still, both he and Hanyuu had apparently been noticeably more cheerful. It wasn't like anyone said anything, but they gave him and Hanyuu both looks when they entered the club room. Kyon had never been that good at reading expressions, but that look was somehow an unmistakable "We know."

Mikuru and Hanyuu were speaking to Itsuki. The boy was trying to explain the rules to a board game to them. Kyon rested his head on his arms, sitting at the end of the table, close to the computer. Haruhi sat behind it, and met his eyes for a long moment. She nodded. Kyon blinked.

That almost seemed like permission.

And then she smirked, and called Hanyuu over. "I want to put your hair up in a ponytail today! And Mikuru-chan can have pigtails! Koizumi can have clips with flowers on them." Itsuki pointed to himself, curiously. Haruhi nodded enthusiastically. "Kyon! Go get the small golden bag from that locker! It has all my hair-ties and stuff in it!"

Kyon sighed, but went along with it. After all, Hanyuu was going to have a ponytail, and that was as much for him as it was for Haruhi.

--

"Stupid Kyon," Haruhi mumbled into her pillow. She knew that she couldn't have everything she wanted! She knew that! And Hanyuu was so nice! For some reason, she didn't mind them being together as much as if he'd been with Mikuru.

They were so happy. She honestly, truly liked seeing them both happy. It made her happy.

But when she was alone, she remembered. Remembered the dream she'd had so long ago - the kiss.

Kyon wasn't hers. But she wanted him to be. But he didn't want to be.

It was all stupid, and it wasn't fair!

She knew she would get over it with time, but just right now it hurt!

--

When Kyon woke up the next morning, Hanyuu was dressed already. Her hair was brushed, her ties were tied, and she stood beside his bed, staring at him. She looked exhausted.

"You okay?" He asked, voice scratchy from sleep.

"Tired," She mumbled. "Auuu, Suzumiya-san destroyed the world last night."

… What. What. What?

"What?"

"I… Took us to another one. Everything is the same. Everything. Everyone remembers everything. H-hauuu, but I'm so tired now." Hanyuu fell to her knees and rested her head on the edge of the bed. "Auu auu…"

Kyon patted her head, hesitantly. "Good job?"

"I'll be better later. It was just a lot to fix. Auu, but it's our faaauuult!" Hanyuu buried her face into the bedding, whining.

"She was upset enough by us?" Kyon frowned, eyebrow twitching. She'd given him that 'it's okay' look, though! Mixed messages were his least favorite thing, especially when they were from Haruhi!

Hanyuu stopped whining, and sat still for a moment. Then she looked up. "W-when she recreated the world, she didn't bring you into it. I think… She just needs time. She was sad, but she wasn't trying to keep you with her."

"… Like a kid getting over a crush?"

Hanyuu nodded slowly. "I think. S-so we… Must try to ease her pain. Not for ourselves, b-but for her."

Kyon nodded. "Of course." Haruhi was… A good kid. Selfish, and annoying, and hyperactive. But still a good kid. She couldn't help that she accidentally destroyed worlds when she was upset - it just happened. And the brunette had been trying to let him go. Kyon was much more fond of Haruhi, suddenly.

"You rest today, then, Hanyuu. Just sleep."

"Auuu…"

--

Kyon patted Haruhi on the head when he got to school. She brushed his hand away and fussed for a moment before announcing her latest plan.

It continued for a month. Every few days, Hanyuu would rebuild the world and restore everyone's memories.

Until finally, two weeks went by, with nothing. Hanyuu blinked one night, at dinner, and turned to Kyon. "It's been a while. I just realized."

Kyon shrugged.

"Itsuki! Would you mind getting me that?"

"Itsuki! Can you--"

"Itsuki!"

Kyon stared. Since when did Haruhi call him Itsuki? And since when was Itsuki her slave? Not that Kyon minded the break. And Itsuki? Seemed delighted to run back and forth with tedious errands.


End file.
